


Fathering Sunday

by agronsies



Category: Glee
Genre: It's father's day, Kid Fic, Klaine, Klaine children - Freeform, M/M, Mention of Death, Mentions of food a lot, Subtle Faberry, Very fluffy, Wholesome family content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agronsies/pseuds/agronsies
Summary: A typical day in the life of Kurt and Blaine as parents- except it's Father's Day. And there was a little surprise waiting for them.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Fathering Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mindfilledwithletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindfilledwithletters/gifts).



> This very special fic is dedicated to the amazing Alana (mindfilledwithletters) because it's her birthday! Happy birthday Alana, have a good one! :D

"Good morning dad! Happy father's day!" Tracy Anderson-Hummel smiled, holding a tray of pancakes with a small vase of flowers, along with a jug of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Thank you Tracy! Wow, did you make this all yourself?" Kurt looked at the arrangement and winked at Blaine who was supporting the tray as it was way too heavy for Tracy to carry on her own.

"I did! Well, papa helped me. But I mainly did it all." She boasted.

"Say thank you to papa." Kurt sat up and propped the pillows up behind him so he could be comfy against the bed frame.

"Thank you papa!" She went to hug Blaine before she realised she was still holding the tray in her hands. "Oops."

"Woah careful there, you don't want to get all your hard work over dad, do you?" Blaine laughed.

"No..." She stared at the floor, and her lip began to quiver ever-so-slightly.

"God, you're so dramatic." Kurt laughed and shook his head. "Now come on, I'm hungry!" He tapped the middle of the bed so his daughter could sit between him and Blaine.

"What should we watch this morning? I know we usually don't watch TV during breakfast, but it's Father's Day!" Blaine picked up the TV remote from his bedside table and flicked through the channels to see if there was anything decent on at the ungodly hour of 8am. 

"Look, they're running the Sound of Music! Kurt pointed out. Blaine selected that channel and then dished out the food for his family. He gave 3 pancakes to Kurt, 2 to Tracy and 3 to himself. He poured out the orange juice as well and placed 2 of the glasses on his table, one for him and one for Tracy. He Knew that she wouldn't be able to balance her plate of Pancakes and her glass of orange juice on the bed without spilling the juice, and Blaine really did not want to try and wash out orange juice from a Creme duvet cover.

Because they were watching the Sound of Music, it took them a little longer to eat their breakfast. And by a little longer, it actually took them half an hour to eat, because they often stopped to sing along to the songs that were playing, which was why they never never ate and watched TV at the same time.

After the family ate their pancakes, Kurt signalled for Tracy to pick up a bag from his side of the bed. She whispered something into her ear and she smirked, grabbing the bag that was handed to her. 

"Happy father's day papa!" She said in an excited tone whilst handing over the gift bag.

"Woah, you didn't have to get me anything!" Blaine laughed and winked at Kurt.

"I did papa, it's father's day! Now come on, open it!" She clapped.

"Hmm, well I suppose I should open the card first." He reached his hand into the bag to pick up the card in a pale blue envelope with _papa_ written in messy but legible writing. "Your writing has gotten really good Tracy!"

"Yes yes I know, just open the card!" She hurried her papa along. Blaine didn't expect a very fancy card because he was known as papa to his daughter and they didn't really make many 'papa' branded cards. The extent of them were usually decorated with bears or they were covered in big writing saying 'Happy Father's Day'. And in the 6 years of Tracy getting him a card, she was pretty sure she had exhausted the very minimal collection, but luckily when she was out shopping with her dad, she found one that she hadn't given to her papa yet so she made sure to buy it.

"Aww, Tracy this card is beautiful." He said as he saw the artwork on the front. It was a brown bear hugging a smaller brown bear with the words _To the best Papa Bear.._. written above. He smiled and opened the card, where he saw the words _Happy Father's Day! You give great hugs_ written in there. It was addressed from Tracy and she wrote her name herself in there, along with a few kisses she also wrote herself.

"Darling this is beautiful, thank you." Blaine kissed his daughter on her cheek and put the card down on the bedside table, before being handed a large box wrapped in shiny wrapping paper. He shook it slightly to entertain Tracy and then tore the paper off to find a wooden box with the words _Papa's Box of Bow-ties_ engraved on it, with a small engraved bow-tie on it.

"Oh my goodness, this is so beautiful!" He expressed his awe for the box he was holding.

"Look inside!" She squealed. Blaine opened the box to find a brand new bow-tie to add to his collection. It was a black and white striped and Blaine knew exactly what outfit to pair with it.

"How about I wear this bow-tie today?! We're going to see Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole today so I can wear it then and you can tell them ALL about the Bow-tie!" Blaine clapped enthusiastically. "Thank you again for my present, darling. I love you." He hugged his daughter again and then leaned down to the side of his bed to get a bag for Tracy to hand to Kurt.

"Ooh, is this for me?" Kurt tried to sound surprised when he saw the bag being presented to him. "Thank you honey!"

"Happy father's day dad! She smiled again. “Open the card!”

He pulled out the card which was wrapped in a plain white envelope with the word _Dad_ written in it like Blaine’s card. He immediately ripped off the envelope to find a decorated mannequin drawing and the words _To the Dad That’s Almost as Fashionable as I am_ engraved at the top, which made Kurt chuckle.

”Hey, Tracy, if you’re more fashionable than me, how come I’ve got the big job at Vogue then, hmm?” He said patronisingly but in a joking way.

”Dad just open the present!” She pointed to the bag. Kurt picked up a smaller box than Blaine was given but he was still happy because of the gesture that was made. He tore the paper off the box with a little bit of caution and couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw what his present was.

”Oh my god!” Kurt expressed his surprise for the present. “Project Runway season 4 unseen bits?! Bet you’re gonna love watching this with me now, huh?” He nudged his daughter.

”It was a limited edition!” She nodded.

”I know honey, thank you so much!” He hugged Tracy so tight she was a little uncomfortable but she enjoyed the hug.

”So now that presents have been given, how about we go and get dressed? We have to go visit Grandpa and Grandma soon!” Blaine exclaimed, picking up the rubbish from the bed and throwing it over to the bin on the other side of the room.

”I’ll come do your hair nicely after.” Kurt said to Tracy who was walking out the room.

”Thanks dad.” She smiled. Both boys waited for to leave the room before they could have their next conversation.

”So thanks for the Bow-tie box.” Blaine said to Kurt and laughed. “It actually is kinda cute...”

”Haha well you keep telling me you’re losing so many of your bow-ties, so we had to fix that problem!” He shook his head and smiled. “And thank you for my DVD.”

”Ah well, I had to wait in an online queue for that DVD. Who knew there were so many fans of Project Runway?!” He said.  
  


”Oh Blaine you didn’t need to do that.” Kurt protested.

”I had to do. For you.” Blaine smiled and kissed his husband who was still sat in bed. “Come on we need to get dressed!”

* * *

"Hi grandpa, happy father's day!" Tracy hugged Burt as he opened the door to Kurt, Blaine and their daughter.

"Hey kiddo! Woah you've grown!" Burt looked at the height of his granddaughter with awe. "You got your dad's genes for height, huh?" Tracy rushed into the house where she met Carole. The rest of the family stayed outside on the patio to talk for a little while.

"Happy father's day dad! I love you." Kurt smiled and hugged his dad. "I got you a little something." He handed a small envelope to Burt and he unwrapped it to find a gift card slip out before he even opened the card to read it.

"Is that a gift card for the NFL online store?" He asked.

"Yeah! You can buy whatever you like from it, so maybe you can either buy a new football jersey or you could buy a signed photograph, or anything to do with NFL on that store. I know you're not that great with technology so I can help you order what you want if you decide today." Kurt winked after he finished explaining.

"What are we still doing outside? Come on, Carole's laid out some snacks for us." He signalled for the 2 men to come inside. They all walked into the house where Tracy was sat on the floor playing with her toys and Carole was sitting in the dining room watching the oven so the food that she was cooking wasn't going to burn. Burt went and sat down on his chair and picked up the TV remote to put on the football before he was shouted at by Carole.

"Hey, put on a movie. Gotta spend time with the granddaughter huh?" She laughed.

"Alright, alright." Burt tapped his knees. "Come on kiddo, have a cuddle with your old grandpa!" 

"You're not that old!" Tracy gasped as she hopped onto his lap.

"Oh, I'm 1000 years old." He tried to convince Tracy. "Oh look, Minions! You like that movie right?

"Yeah I do!" She clapped. "Put it on!

"Say please, Tracy." Kurt said sternly.

"Please can you put Minions on?" She said with her signature puppy eyes, which reminded Kurt of Blaine when he wanted something.

"Heh, sure thing." Burt ruffled Tracy's hair as they settled down to watch the movie that was on the TV screen. Kurt really enjoyed seeing her and her dad bond. In his childhood, he wasn't really that close with his dad because of glaring differences in their preferred activities, and especially when his mom died, they grew apart even more, so it was really refreshing for him to see his daughter bond with his dad.

Blaine also enjoyed seeing his daughter bond with Kurt's dad. He also had some father issues and he barely talked to the man anymore so really Burt was Blaine's father too. That's how he was treated anyway.

"Burt, darling, can you come into the kitchen for me?" Carole called.

"Oops, sorry kiddo, Grandma is calling me. You can continue watching and I'll be back as soon as possible!" Burt told Tracy as he stood up from the chair. "And just because you've been so nice to me, you can sit in my special chair."

Burt walked into the kitchen where she saw Carole looking at her phone with her chin dropped as if she was surprised.

"What's up honey?" Burt asked his wife.

"Shhhh." Carole shushed him and shut the door. "I have to tell you a secret. But before I tell you, you promise to not tell Kurt and Blaine?"

"Well, I can't make any promises... You remember when we bought Kurt that Vogue Fashion Experience ticket? I told him like 5 weeks before he was supposed to receive it!" He laughed.

"No, you really can't tell them." She insisted.

"Okay..." Burt tried to compose himself.

* * *

About 2 hours later, the whole family, plus Finn and his wife who had arrived a little while after Kurt, Blaine and Tracy, were sat round the table to eat their very special father's day lunch. The main meal was Roast Chicken with Mashed Potatoes and vegetables, a family favourite. Throughout the dinner, each family member started to tell a story about a funny thing that had happened to them recently. Finn was mainly talking about his new job coaching the junior football team in Lima, Blaine talking about his new venture into the world of music lessons, and Kurt talked about how Tracy was starting at a new Musical Theatre society. Burt and Carole tried to take in all the information that was being thrown at them but they were still so excited to share the news that they had been given, but they knew they had to wait.

"So, I think it's time for dessert?" Carole threw her napkin on her plate and stood up. "Can someone help me tidy up the table please?"

"I will!" Blaine offered.

"No, I'd like Burt to help me please." She looked at her husband and he immediately stood up and started to collect the plates before being ushered into the kitchen.

"I got a text from them earlier. They're coming in-" Carole looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh! 5 minutes!" 

"Woah. Are we gonna postpone the cake eating then?" Burt asked.

"Yes of course silly. We can eat cake after the news is delivered." She laughed.

Soon after Carole and Burt left the kitchen again, the doorbell rang. Kurt, Blaine and Tracy were very confused but were told to stay at the table whilst Burt and Carole answered the door. They hugged the guests and immediately brought them into the dining room to see the family gathered round the table.

"Quinn? Rachel? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah..." Kurt pondered. "Aren't you supposed to be celebrating at Rachel's dads?"

"Alright well I'm just gonna say it." Rachel took a breath. You're pregnant!"

At that very moment when Rachel spoke those 2 words out loud, Kurt and Blaine froze. They were stunned by the news that they had heard. For them both, they knew that having children was going to be difficult. The process could have spanned several months, even years for them as they had to find the money, the time, and the people to aid them in their journey to fatherhood. They decided they wanted to have biological children and so they had to decide if they wanted the egg donor and surrogate to be in their lives or not. After a long debate, they ultimately decided that they did want the egg donor and surrogate to be in their lives, which then sparked the next conversation of who they'd like the donor to be. However after a lot of consideration they both had the same idea- Rachel. Being best friends since Junior year at high school, Kurt talked about children all the time but Rachel kept talking about her biological mother never saw her and she didn't like living like that. Kurt knew that Rachel would love being the 'Cool, Fun Aunt' that was actually the biological mother, so when she was asked to carry their Kurt and Blaine's first child, she immediately said yes.

The journey after that to bring Tracy into the world was a very long and expensive one. Firstly, they had to find a Fertility doctor that specialised in same-sex children which took them a while- 3 months actually. After, Rachel had to be examined to make sure that she was fit to go through childbirth. Luckily she got the all-clear, so then the process to make a baby started. The insemination costed a lot of money and after two failed tries for Rachel to get pregnant, they were ready to give up. However, on the last try, a miracle occurred and Rachel fell pregnant, which was shock news to everyone as they had all lost hope, and 9 months later, Tracy was welcomed into the world.

And everyone was happy, until 6 years later, where Kurt and Blaine were longing for something more again. They thought maybe a pet, but instead, after another long discussion, they decided they wanted another child. They weren't prepared to spend too much money this time so they decided to only try once, so when the process started, they both weren't expecting Rachel to fall pregnant.

"You are?!" Blaine asked Rachel who was stood there smiling.

"I am! You guys are gonna have another little baby!" She couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Oh my god." Kurt said. "Tracy do you know what this means? You're gonna have a baby brother or sister! How exciting!"

"Really?" Tracy said excitedly.

"Yeah, go hug your Aunt Rachel!" Blaine pointed to Rachel.

"Congratulations guys!" Burt held up his glass in celebration of the news. "We knew all along!"

"Who wants cake?!" Carole held the freshly baked chocolate cake up in the air. "Burt darling get two extra chairs for Quinn and Rachel." He stood up and pulled two extra chairs onto the table so they could sit down and enjoy the rest of the 'family' dinner with the family. Most of the discussions from then were about how nice Carole's cake was and how excited Kurt and Blaine were to meet their new child. 

At the end of the meal, Burt decided he wanted to document this dinner by taking a photo on his brand new camera. He set it up on the tripod at the head of the table and made sure everyone's faces were seen by the camera. He set the timer feature for 10 seconds so that he could go and sit down at the table before the timer went off and took the picture. 

"Okay, 10 seconds from now!" Burt said, running back to his seat at the table. "Everyone shout Happy Father's Day!"

"Happy Father's Day!" They all shouted. The memory of that amazing day was now documented forever.

What a day.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that fic took me a long time to write. Thank you for writing, please consider leaving a comment and saying happy birthday to Alana!


End file.
